


Ambrosia

by thelittlelion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dom/sub Undertones, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlelion/pseuds/thelittlelion
Summary: Aaron had long since put law school behind him. He'd adapted, learning to find satisfaction in the simple pleasures of his coffee shop. And if he wasn't happy, at the very least he could say he was content. 
Alexander Hamilton begged to differ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [underneaththepleasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththepleasure/gifts).



> For this prompt on tumblr: 
> 
> (I know it took me a while to come up with it but hold tight) I would like to request Burr/Hamilton, bookstore/coffeeshop setting or something of the sorts (any store really, sex shop, I don't care), happy ending obviously, honestly just have fun with it. Make it kinky. You know what I like lmao.

The streetlights were just flickering to life when Aaron made his way to the café at closing. Crimson leaves chased his steps, irked on by the late September wind. He’d meant to be in and out, to grab the umbrella he’d forgotten and make it back to the station before his train left, but the jangling bells above the door gave him away. Maria took one look at him from the counter and scowled.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

“I know, I know.” Aaron weaved through the empty tables, coming around the counter. Maria had the till open, counting out the day’s bills, and he skirted around to reach the cupboard by her knees. “I’ll be out again in a minute.”

“You’re going to be late,” she reminded him, unhelpfully.

“I’ll be fine.” A dig through the cupboard revealed two purses, several aprons, and a spare black shirt with _Ambrosia’s_ purple logo on the breast. No umbrella. He sighed, straightening up. “I was half thinking about cancelling anyway,” he admitted.

“This’ll be the third time.” She put the money back in the till, closing down the register and turning on him the full force of her disapproval. “You can’t keep doing this. Your grandfather’s not an idiot.”

Aaron turned away from her stare, standing on his toes to check between the mugs on the upper shelf. “Well, if I could just _find_ my umbrella maybe I wouldn’t have to.”

“Honestly,” she sighed.

She rolled her eyes and, without missing a beat, walked to the coat rack, plucking up his hanging umbrella. Aaron sheepishly dropped to his heels, but Maria just lifted her jacket from the rack, pulling her phone out of its pocket to check the time. She was just slipping her arms through the red leather when she stilled, eyes landing on something across the room.

“Oh, Christ,” she muttered. “He’s still here.”

Aaron followed her gaze, frowning.

The tables stacked on every table created a forest of upturned legs. It’s little wonder he had missed the man who sat in the corner. He was bent over, dark-hair obscuring his face, but even from a distance Aaron could see that the attention the customer paid to scribbling in his notebook was extreme. Empty cups littered the little table, cropping up between crumpled balls of paper and several soggy napkins.

Bullet stood a few feet away, wielding her broom pointedly, showering the customer in dark glowers. He didn’t even blink when she ‘accidentally’ swept over his shoes, just tucked in his feet and kept writing.

Bullet paused, glaring at him. He didn’t notice, but she seemed to sense their gazes, head turning around to find them at the counter. With one last thunderous look at the customer, Bullet stomped over to them, tossing her broom in a corner where it fell with a loud smack.

“I’m going to kill him,” Bullet announced. She shook out her neck, hair bouncing, before she turned on Aaron. “And you. Aren’t you supposed to be downtown, boss?”

“He’s flaking,” Maria said.

“I’m _going_.”

“Whatever.” Bullet scooped up her pile of tips from the counter, bending for her purse in the cupboard. She slammed the door shut with an angry crack. “This asshole is going to make me late for my hot date.”

“Watching Netflix with your girlfriend is not a hot date,” Maria corrected, but she was smiling. It faded as she checked her phone again.

“Something wrong?” Aaron asked.

She jerked, nearly dropping her phone. Aaron froze, waiting as she slowly relaxed her shoulders. He startled her. He hated when he did that, even unintentionally.

“It’s nothing,” she said, giving him a wholly unconvincing smile. “The babysitter just had to leave a bit early. I know Susan’s nine. I _know_ she’ll be fine. I just – you know.”

Worry. Maria concealed her own masterfully. If he hadn’t known her for years, Aaron likely would have missed the tightness around her eyes and the vice grip she still had on her phone.

Aaron made up his mind then, putting his umbrella on the counter and shrugging of his coat. “You two take off. I can finish up here.”

Maria straightened instantly. “Aaron, no. It’s your day off.”

“I’d honestly much rather be here than downtown.” He smiled, but Maria just stared at him, red lips turned down. “Go,” he insisted. “You’ve done most of the work for me already.”

Bullet grinned, yanking off her apron and throwing it under the counter. “You don’t need to tell me twice, boss man. See you tomorrow!”

She danced away, picking up her coat on her departure out and shrugging it on as she pressed open the door. Maria watched her, hands weaving together, uncertainty pulling on the corners of her mouth. Finally, she nodded.

“Thank you,” she said. She squeezed his shoulder before gathering up her things. “I’ll lock the door behind me.”

Aaron smiled as she left, waiting until her red jacket disappeared from view before turning his attention to the customer across the room. The oversized Columbia sweatshirt marked him as a student; sleeves rucked up to show ink-stained forearms. The customer hadn’t stirred an inch. Strands of long black hair fell into his face as he hunched over his notes, nose nearly skimming the paper.

Aaron’s back creaked in phantom pains. He remembered his own time in school vividly – the near constant panic that had simmered under his skin leaving him exhausted and shaky and terribly unstable for years. He wanted to hate the man for disturbing his employees, but sympathy cushioned the edge of his annoyance.

In the silence of the café the sound of Aaron’s shoes echoed loudly off the wood floors. The customer never moved, even when Aaron’s shadow fell over his papers.

Aaron cleared his throat pointedly. “Excuse me, sir, we’re clo – ”

“I’ll take a refill. Sugar’s fine, no milk.”

The man didn’t look up. His pen didn’t even pause on the page. He just kept on writing as though Aaron wasn’t there.

The sympathy in Aaron fizzled and died. Often, Aaron prided himself on his long patience, but something in this man irked him. Without further thought, he snatched the pen from his customer’s frenzied grip.

_That_ drew a reaction.

“Hey! What the – ”

Aaron dangled the pen in the air, fixing the man with a closed-lip smile. The customer jerked up, spine crackling. Heavy brows furrowed together, while the customer’s mouth fell open.

“We’re closed.”

Aaron let the pen drop, satisfied when it bounced off the man’s open book and rolled onto the floor. Make him clean up a mess for a change, Aaron thought victoriously.

The man just blinked at him and Aaron, content to leave the bastard gaping, turned on his heel to stalk away.

A beat later, there was a scuffle behind him, and then a tug on Aaron’s sleeve. “Hey! Hey, wait a moment.”

Aaron stopped, turning to find the customer half out of his seat, stretched across the table to snag Aaron’s sleeve. He released swiftly it when Aaron _looked_ at him, red dashing up his neck.

“Sorry,” the man muttered, grimacing. He pulled back, straightening up, and then offered Aaron a self-deprecating grin. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Really? Aaron ached an eyebrow, replying coolly, “And yet you succeeded admirably.”

The man barked out a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

His insincere smile deepened into something stained with real amusement. The man wielded a roguish grin, hungry and with too many teeth. He gestured across the table. “Hey look, you want to sit down a minute? I’ll buy you a cup of coffee.”

“I _own_ the café,” Aaron said. It didn’t come out half as cold as he intended.

“Really?” The man brightened, straightening up further. _But you’re so young_ , he didn’t have to say. “Even better. You’ll profit twice over.”

Aaron laughed. The sound startled him. He cut it off short, but the man’s smile only grew.

“One cup,” he insisted.

Aaron opened his mouth, then hesitated. “The register’s closed.”

“Oh.” Just like that, the man’s smile dimmed, apparently taking it as a dismissal. Aaron was strangely disappointed, watching the other man draw back. “Right. I guess I’ll just pack up then. Sorry again for being an ass.”

He began gathering his things as Aaron turned around, heading back to the counter. He reached for a rag to wipe down the counter, then cursed, tossing it down and grabbing a mug instead.

The man’s table rattled when he set it down, followed quickly by a plated pastry.

“Here. It’s on the house.”

The man paused in the process of closing his bag, blinking up at him before taking the mug and peering into it.

“Water?” His lips quirked up, amusement sparking in his eyes.

“You’ve had enough coffee, I think,” Aaron said. He eyed the cups already emptied on the table. Maybe he was pushing his place. He could feel his face heating, but the customer only grinned, kicking out the chair opposite him and waving his hand.

“Join me,” he insisted and Aaron did, lowering himself into the seat, fiddling with his hands under the table as the man across from him stared.

“You know, your face is familiar,” the customer said, wrapping his fingers around the mug without drinking. “Have we met? I’m Alex, by the way. Alexander Hamilton.”

The name didn’t ring any bells. “Aaron,” he returned. “And I don’t think so. Have you come here before?”

Alex shook his head. “No. Never. I was visiting some – well, I wouldn’t call them friends. Enemies more like it – when I ended up in this part of town. I was just walking by when I saw your shop.”

Aaron blinked, but Alex seemed perfectly serious. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone with actual enemies before.”

“Oh, maybe not that they’d name aloud,” Alex agreed. “But rest assured, if you knew these guys like I know them you wouldn’t hesitate to hate them either.”

This time, Aaron’s laugh came easier. He relaxed into his seat, hooking his ankles around a chair leg and resting his elbows on the table.

“Do you make a habit of visiting people you hate?” he asked.

“Only if they hate me back.”

It was hard to tell if he was joking. Alex’s face was all grins, not a serious line in him as he took a sip of water, setting it down before lowing his voice to conspirator tones.

“Of course, visiting might be a slight stretch to what I was actually doing,” he confided. “Reconnaissance might be a more apt word.”

“Spying.”

“Sure.”

Alex’s face showed no hint of shame. There was something alluring about that confidence that sparked something bold in Aaron. He found himself raising a doubtful eyebrow, leaning further across the table. “I’ve never met a spy before either.”

“Well, if you knew they were a spy they wouldn’t be a very good one, would they?”

“You told me,” Aaron pointed out.

Alex grinned. “I did, didn’t I? Guess that means I trust you.”

Aaron’s stomach clenched, warmth gathering low within him. He wasn’t sure how he’d gone from kicking out an irate customer to this moment. The man’s blatant flirtations were making him half breathless, half uneasy. He could see where this was leading and the warmth pooling in his belly almost had him convinced. But Aaron had long ago stopped letting his desires take the lead. The look in Alex’s eyes marked him as nothing more than a pleasure seeker.

“I should finish closing up,” Aaron said, finally, and leaned back from the table. “Let me let you out.”

Alex’s brows knit together, mouth opening like he wanted to say something. Aaron waited, not sure whether he was disappointed or relieved when Alex failed to speak.

He stood up, pushing in his chair, and Alex followed suit, slinging his bag over his shoulder and trailing him. A gust of autumn air swirled around them when Alex opened the door, raising lines of gooseflesh up Aaron’s arms. Alex paused there, back to the outside, before raising one suggestive eyebrow.

“I could walk you home?” Alex offered, shrugging up a shoulder.

“My apartment’s upstairs.”

“I could walk you upstairs.”

And Aaron was tempted. Very tempted.

“No. Not tonight, I think.” Aaron let his body rest against the doorframe, crossing his arms across his chest. “Have a good evening, Alexander.”

Alex shivered, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. The light in his eyes dimmed, but he nodded and smiled. “Yeah, you too. Sorry for being a pain.”

“It was no trouble.”

Alex’s eyes roved over him one more time before he finally turned, burying his face into his scarf as he made his way out to the windy street outside.

The bells jangled as Aaron pulled the door shut. He watched as Alex began to walk away, key slotted against the lock.

Alex made it two . . . three steps, dark hair whipping in the wind, shoulders hunched against the chill . . . four . . .

Aaron opened the door.

Alex must have heard the bells ring as he stopped, eyes lightening in delight as he turned around. Aaron almost hesitated again, the word _no_ climbing to the tip of his tongue.

A rush of cold air blew through the door. Aaron shivered, but his attention was caught watching Alex’s lips round in surprise, shoulders shivering as the wind bit him.

And instead of hesitating, Aaron’s said, “Come inside?”

Alex’s smile swirled cream into black coffee, slowly transforming his face into something warm and satisfied. He hurried back to the shop. Aaron pulled the door closed behind, flipping the lock.

The click of it struck like a flint stone, sparking something in the air. There was nothing subtle at all about the way Alex looked at him now, eyes roaming up and down Aaron’s figure. Aaron returned the look.

“You said - ”

“Upstairs?”

Their words trampled over each other. Aaron nodded hastily, “This way.”

He made it exactly one step before Alex caught him - the slightest brush of his fingers against Aaron’s own stilling him in his shoes.

Alexander’s touch turned swiftly into his palm melting into Aaron’s own, fingers threading together. He smiled at Aaron when he met his eyes, tugging slightly.

Aaron allowed himself to be pulled.

“I thought you were in a rush,” Aaron said, while Alexander snaked his other hand around Aaron’s side, running it up to rest on his shoulder. Aaron pointedly did not look at it, trying not to show how much the small touch distracted him.

It really had been too long.

“I am,” Alex said. “You really can’t expect me to wait to kiss you after all the shit you just pulled?”

“Me?” Aaron shot him a flat look. “You’ve been flirting all night.”

“And whose fault exactly is that?”

Aaron opened his mouth to say that _of course_ it was Alex’s fault, but he lost the argument the moment Alex leaned in, eyes shadowed before he glanced up, meeting Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron swooped down. _This_ part, at least, he remembered. Alex gave a tiny _oomph_ of surprise when Aaron pushed forward, the bells jingling as Alex took startled step back, right into the door. His backpack slipped off one shoulder, landing heavily on the floor, while the hand that had been resting on Aaron’s shoulder abruptly found purchase in Aaron’s lower back.

Alex’s lips were cold, slowly pulling warmth from Aaron’s touch as the kiss went on. Alex was a marvelous kisser, if nippy. Burr knew he’d been wearing the results of this make-out session for hours.

He tangled his hands in Alexander’s hair, pulling out the tie himself so he could dig his fingers into the skin below. Alex had no objections, shaking out his hair in a pause between one breath and the next, melting when Aaron found the audacity to pull.

“Upstairs?” Aaron tried again.

Alex nodded eagerly. “Now who’s in a hurry?”

Aaron raised his brows. “No hurry,” he disagreed, taking his hands and planting them on either side of Alex’s head on the glass frame. “I could just keep you here.”

“Or upstairs it is,” Alex chirped, ducking beneath his rudimentary guard. “Let’s go.”

Alex tugged on Aaron’s hand with the impatience of a child. Aaron grinned, taking the lead and pulling him across the empty shop to the little door in the back that led up to his apartment.

He never kept it locked while working, so they didn’t have to pause once they reached the top of the stairs. Aaron’s apartment spread out before them, the open floor plan teasing Aaron with the decision between his couch, his bedroom, and the long expanse of his kitchen table.

He glanced back at Alex, finding the student’s eyes roaming around the apartment curiously, lighting on the little piles most of Aaron’s things fell into. He supposed his space was . . . cluttered. Maria often complained about it, as if his inability to keep his books on a bookshelf instead of his kitchen counters was somehow detrimental to his health. Bullet found it hilarious, though, and hadn’t yet run out of ways to tease him for it when it was her turn to tidy the storeroom.

Alex didn’t seem to mind the mess. His eyes alighted on the issue of the _Times_ Aaron had been pursuing that morning, dripping with red ink as he’d highlighted all the issued he’d taken with their careless reporting.

“You follow the Lee case?” Alex asked, voice delighted.

Charles Lee’s lawsuit against his former employer, one of the most prominent lawyers in the city, for gross incompetence had made the front page that morning.

“Who doesn’t?”

“Lee’s a dick.”

Aaron hummed, agreeing.

He didn’t add that he’d worked under Lee as an intern and had absolutely abhorred him. Or that the lawyer he was suing, George Washington, had been his favorite professor, though Aaron was convinced the man had hated his guts.

Some days, Aaron was very, very glad that he’d quit law school.

“You know, he was the guest lecturer in one of my classes once,” Alex added. “I hated him. You should have heard his stance on immigration. I swear he was one step away from telling us to _build a fucking -_ ”

Aaron landed a kiss on the corner of Alex’s mouth, quieting him.

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you really want to keep talking about Charles Lee right now?”

Alex paused, looking for a moment as though he were _almost_ debating it, before at last shaking his head. He grinned, squeezing Aarons’ hand.

“Take me to bed?”

Aaron responded by yanking him forward, crashing their lips together again and stopping the conversation all together.

Aaron walked them slowly through the apartment, finally getting Alex through the door of his bedroom. They broke just long enough for Aaron to pull off his _Ambrosia_ shirt and for Alex to strip out of his hoodie, revealing a series of ink smudges trailing all the way to his elbows. Aaron planted a kiss on Alex’s shoulder, gently pushing him backward onto the bed. Alex listened, crawling backward until Aaron could drape himself fully over the man, dipping down to pull on his bottom lip.

They kiss lazily for several long minutes. For an encounter with a near stranger, Aaron didn’t mind the meandering pace. Aaron had thought Alex would the overeager type, but now that he had Alex underneath him, Alex seemed content to accept what he was given. He wound his hands around Aaron’s back, pulling their chests flush together. Aaron let his thigh wedge between Alex’s legs, feeling the growing hardness.

Alex gave a sigh, bucking up against him. Aaron pulled back enough to see the growing hunger in his gaze, pupils dilating wide. He slipped a hand down their bodies, popping the button on Alex’s jeans and pushing them down. Alex wigged out of them, kicking at them until they thumped somewhere off the bed. He turned on Aaron then, returning the favor and stripping him of his pants.

When Aaron pressed against Alex next, they both moaned, erections grinding against each other as Aaron dipped down, licking a bead of sweat off Alex’s neck.

Alex rocked his hips upward, digging his nails into the meat of Aaron’s ass.

“Come on. Come on.”

Aaron smiled at his eagerness. On a whim, he blew on Alex’s nose, making the man twitch. “So impatient.”

Alex grinned, even as he swore crossly. “You wanna top?”

_Oh did he_.

But –

“Do you have a condom?” Aaron asked, grinding his cock against Alex’s thigh, feeling the man respond in turn.

“In my wallet. It’s – fuck, I left my bag downstairs.” He let out a mighty groan, before peering at Aaron. “You don’t have any up here?”

Aaron just shook his head. He hadn’t brought anyone home with him in nearly a year.

The thought of untangling his limbs from Alex’s, even for a quick jaunt downstairs, was unacceptable.

“Fuck,” Alex breathed.

His hips stilled, even as his nails continued to dig into Aaron’s back. He shifted like he was going to get out of bed himself, but Aaron caught him, pressing down with his weight until Alex stopped.

“No. Let’s just – ”

Aaron rolled over, reaching into his bedside table for the bottle of lube he _did_ have. Alex’s eyes followed him, lighting up once he came back.

“Thighs?” Aaron asked.

Alex nodded, throat working. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. That works.”

Alex jerked down his briefs without a moment’s pause, cock springing up between his legs. They were of similar size, though when Alex snaked down a hand and took himself, his grip was tighter than anything Aaron preferred.

Aaron watched Alex pump himself for half a dozen strokes, before shaking himself. He quickly surged forward, batting Alex’s hands away and urging him onto his side.

Alex’s hooded eyes tracked his hands as Aaron poured a generous amount of lube on his palms, warming it quickly. He slipped his hands between the closed gap of Alex’s thighs, feeling the strong muscles in Alex’s legs jump as he slicked the skin.

On a whim, he trailed his wet fingers to Alex’s ass, running his index finger in a smooth line from Alex’s balls to the top of his ass. He let the pads of two fingers rest against the ring of Alex’s entrance, feeling the muscle flutter in anticipation.

Alex groaned when Aaron did nothing more than press gently against him, rubbing small circle without a moment of penetration.

“You’re a tease,” Alex accused, shooting him a look.

Aaron placed a kiss on his shoulder and drew his hand away, pushing off his own underwear and running a slick hand down his cock.

He wormed his way against Alex’s back, taking his cock and running his head up the line of Alex’s ass. Alex gave a shuddering breath, but said nothing, curling his fingers into the duvet and turning his head into the mattress.

“Hey, none of that,” Aaron chided, reaching up with one hand, still a bit slick from the lube, to turn Alex’s head. “Look at me.”

Alex eyes dragged reluctantly to him, his mouth tilted in a tensed line. Aaron rocked his hips forward, lining his cock up at the space between Alex’s thighs, feeling his muscles tense.

“You okay?” he asked.

Despite the nervous lines of his face, Alex nodded. “I’m fine.”

Aaron examined his face for signs of deceit, but now that Alex had met his eyes he stared at him without fear, pink rising high onto his cheeks and scatting across his nose.

Aaron took him at his word. He pushed forward then, delving into the hot space between Alex’s thighs. He pressed one hand down on Alex’s knees, pressing his legs together, while bracing himself with his other arm. His head ducked down, finding Alex’s mouth and catching his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging.

Alex gave a groan, whether at the kiss or the way Aaron’s cock butted against his balls and cock, before gliding up against his ass.

Somehow, the pace continued on unstrained. Aaron didn’t feel the need to rush, rocking against Alex’s body in slow, steady strokes, even as the man under him squirmed, breaking the kiss to gape open-mouthed onto the bed.

“I really want you inside me,” Alex admitted, groaning when Aaron pressed his legs together tighter, increasing the pressure on his cock.

Aaron laughed. “I could always stop and go downstairs.”

“Don’t you dare,” Alex glared.

“Get me off and I’ll give you as many fingers as you can take,” Aaron promised. Alex’s eyes darkened. He lifted up, reaching on hand behind him to grab Aaron’s neck and drag their mouths together. At the same time, he squeezed his legs together even more, swallowing the moan the move pulled from Aaron.

Aaron’s peak climbed steadily, working itself until waves of pink pleasure seemed to spread down his body on every thrust. It caught him on the lurch between one thrust and another, streaks of his orgasm wetting the slick space between Alex’s thighs. Aaron groaned, burying his cock in the tight heat, feeling the head of his cock align with the underside of Alex’s hard shaft, nestling up near his balls.

He groaned when Alex released him, rolling over until they lay facing each other. Alex’s smile was smug. He met Aaron’s eyes, trailing his own hands between his thighs until found Aaron’s come, rubbing it between his fingers shamelessly.

“You were saying?” he asked.

Aaron’s moaned in playful obligation, pushing himself up. Alex followed him, rolling onto his back and spreading his legs shamelessly, displaying the wonderful expanse of his thighs, red and glistening. His cock stood up proud between them.

Aaron climbed of one leg to nestle between him. He bent down, pressing his lips to Alex’s in an almost chaste kiss.

“So greedy.”

“Get the fuck inside of me, Aaron.”

Aaron smiled, biting a warning into Alex’s shoulder before drawing back. He reached for the lube again, before pausing, a terribly cruel idea working into his head.

“Choose,” he said.

Alex lifted his head, squinting up at him. His eyes narrowed onto Aaron’s smile. “What?”

Aaron spread his hand, watching Alex’s eyes drop to track him.

“You can have my fingers here,” Aaron said and gently ran his hand up the stiff shaft of Alex’s cock. “Or here.” He trailed them down, pressing against Alex’s hole for an instant, before pulling away.

Alex’s lips parted. He shook his head, just a little, as though trying to clear flies.

“What?”

“You don’t _have_ to,” Aaron conceded, wondering briefly if he was taking this too far. This _was_ just a hook up after all. Alex didn’t _have_ to let him call the shots. “I could take you both.” He paused, unable to stop his smile from stretching. “If you’re not up for the challenge.”

Alex’s mouth snapped closed, lips thinning. He arched an eyebrow, making it clear he knew _exactly_ what Aaron was doing. For a long moment, he didn’t say anything. Aaron almost thought the game was up and was preparing his apologizes, before Alex gave his head a little shake.

“Inside,” he said. “I want you inside.”

The smile returned to Aaron’s face. “Excellent choice.”

Aaron coated his fingers with lube, before taking Alex’s legs and bending his knees, guiding him open.

He didn’t tease him this time. He breached Alex’s ass with one finger in one smooth stroke, one that had Alex let out a surprised gasp and scrambling to find purchase with his hands.

“That was easy,” Aaron observed, crooking his finger experimentally. Alex’s thighs rocked. He glared down at Aaron, apparently pissed at his tone.

“Another,” he demanded.

“Already?”

“You said as many as I wanted,” Alex glared, eyes narrowing.

Aaron ignored the lurch of arousal in his gut, nodding simply. He withdrew his finger and returned with two, pushing in slowly this time

Alex shook his head.

“Faster.”

Aaron frowned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“ _Faster_ ,” Alex demanded, bucking his own hips up to take in more of Aaron’s fingers. Against his better judgment, Aaron pressed in, sinking his fingers down to the knuckles.

Alex’s muscle formed a tight ring around his fingers, tighter than Aaron would have preferred. He didn’t wait for Alex to request something ridiculous – like _another_ finger already – pulling back his hand only to piston his fingers back inside.

He figured a fast pace would stop Alex’s demands, and he was right. Alex threw his head back, groaning, as Aaron thrust his fingers in and out of his ass, making his cock bob between his legs.

Gradually, the muscles grew loose. Aaron took a moment of rest, scissoring his fingers experimentally, testing the slack.

“A third?” he asked.

Alex blinked his eyes open, looking lost for a moment, before nodding quickly. He spread his legs a little wider, mouth open.

“Please.”

So Aaron pulled out, squirting a dime more of lube before returning with three fingers. Alex seemed to come back to himself as Aaron pressed in, his hands landing on Aaron’s shoulders and squeezing.

“Fuck! I am never leaving my wallet again.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. “Am I not satisfying you enough?” he teased. It landed on the wrong note.

Alex glared. “Four.”

Aaron faltered, poised with three fingers half way into Alex’s ass.

“There’s no way you’re prepped enough for that.”

“I want four,” Alex repeated, stubbornly. “As many as I want. That’s what you said.”

He _had_ said that. Aaron shook his head. “It’s too fast. It’ll hurt.”

Alex nodded, bearing a fearsome grin. “Good.”

He couldn’t go back on his word, could he?

Aaron slowly withdrew his fingers, fumbling for the lube bottle again. Alex watched him impatiently as he spread probably too much slick over his fingers, nervously coating his little pinky.

He lined them up uncertainly, frowning at the expression on Alex’s face.

“You’re sure?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Aaron,” Alex said, flatly. “I’m _asking_ you to.”

And yes, well, that was obvious now. Aaron took a steadying breath, centering himself on the firm grip Alex had taken of his shoulders. He pressed in slowly, unable to tear his eyes from Alex’s face, watching for any sign that he should stop.

Alex let out one long, slow breath, before stopping to breath altogether. His eyes widened, completely black and glazed, staring at Aaron without seeming to really see him.

Slowly, Aaron sunk in past one knuckle. The ring of Alex’s muscles cinched as he pressed in further, growing tighter as the girth of Aaron’s fingers grew.

Alex breath hitched as Aaron reached his second knuckle.

Aaron froze. “Alright?” he asked.

The veins of Alex’s neck stood out as he nodded, teeth sinking down into his lip. “More,” he demanded. “I can take it.”

Aaron believed him, but that didn’t stop him from slowing down his pace to a glacier’s march. It seemed to take minutes before he finished pressing in, the lines around Alex’s eyes tightening, breath growing quick.

Aaron bent down, careful not to jostle his hand, and kissed him, forcing him to released his abused lip. Alex retaliated by battling his way into Aaron’s mouth, desperate. Aaron pressed him down into the mattress, not letting him win.

Very slowly, he began to movie, capturing the whimper Alex gave with his lips. He didn’t pull out, applying only the shallowest of thrusts, just enough to get Alex used to him moving inside.

It worked. The little whimpers slowly turned into deeper noises, mouth growing slack and encouraging Aaron to take risk deeper and deeper thrusts.

The first time Aaron pulled all the way out, before sliding his fingers back in on one long stroke, he could see Alex’s shiver travel from his head to his toes.

He set no frenzied pace here, working on building Alex into a series of deep, hard thrusts. Alex’s head rolled around on the pillow, thrashing, as Aaron slowly worked him up into a real speed, finally fucking his hole with his fingers.

Alex’s lips twitched. Aaron didn’t stop his movements, though he laid his hand on Alex’s flank, feeling quick swell of his lungs.

“If you say five, so help me god,” Aaron warned.

Alex laughed, the sound echoed in the flutter of his ass around Aaron’s fingers. He shook his head though, managing to peek open his eyes long enough to meet Aaron’s.

“Do I still have to choose?” he asked. His voice was light, expression open like he really would if Aaron asked him to.

But Aaron didn’t.

“Look at me,” he said and Alex did.

He wrapped his fingers around Alex’s cock firmly, remembering the harsh way Alex had gripped himself before. Precome had already leaked down Alex’s shaft, which jumped when Aaron finally touched him.

He timed his strokes to the thrust of his fingers, twisting as he reached Alex’s head in a way that made Alex’s eyes roll. He stubbornly kept them open though, meeting Aaron’s eyes firmly.

When his orgasm finally hit, it did so silently. Aaron was warned only in the way Alex’s ass suddenly clenched down, before his back arched from the mattress, mouth opening in a silent expression of ecstasy.

His come shot out, painting his stomach with streaks of white. Aaron wrangled the last drops from him, before slowly peeling his fingers out, Alex whimpering at the loss.

Aaron kissed him lazily for several minutes, Alex barely moving underneath him. Humming when Aaron tried to talk, apparently dozing well into his afterglow.

Eventually, Aaron reached for the box of tissues on his side table, cleaning them off quickly, before throwing the used tissues to the floor, a problem for another time.

Alex stared up at the ceiling, expression absent, only blinking when Aaron laid back down beside him, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Aaron asked, observing his blank face with some concern.

Alex nodded slowly. He turned, curling his body until their knees brushed, arms drawn to his chest. He didn’t smile, but Aaron could read contentment in his eyes, like a big cat stretched out in the sun.

Aaron’s bed hadn’t felt this nice in a long time. He let his eyes drift slowly closed, wondering vaguely if Alex would still be there in the morning.

He didn’t expect it though. He’d met people like Alex before - people who could never have enough – and he’d left them all behind.

Aaron had learned the hard way how to find satisfaction. He pressed his lips into Alex’s shoulder, tasting the salty sweat of his skin, before sighing.

It was a shame it would only last the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This story should be wrapped up in one or two more chapters, so stick around. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @thelitttlelion or lurking down below if you'd like to say hello!


End file.
